Varlisa
by BlueNunie
Summary: The continent of Varlisa was peaceful and just. But evil is always silent in the shadows, and when a laboratory is attacked, it sets off a chain of events that split the continent and the peoples of the kingdom. One half humans, the other half... hybrids
1. Prologue

Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon, nor do I make any money off of these writings. Pokemon belongs to their sole owners.

(this will be the only disclaimer throughout the story)

**Prologue**

"Yes! Yes, I've done it, the machine works!" The Professor exclaimed as the machine's sliding doors opened to reveal his second try and first human experiment, neither a human nor a pokemon stepped out of that machine, no for what stepped out of their was an entirely new species. A houndoom to be exact but not just any houndoom no... It was half human, half pokemon, a hybrid to be more exact. More specifically, the Professor's secretary, whom had volunteered to be the first human experiment.

"How do you feel Angela?" She gazed around the room quickly, with her new eyes... the labratory was fairly large considering it was undernieth Professor Neil's house. Everything she viewed was sharper and more defined, but what shocked her were the hundreds of new smells that her human nose couldn't detect before. Every machine, device and other gizmos that were in the lab had their own unique smell, she could smell the tangy, peanut smell of the Professor, the maple wood tables and even the smell the Professor's Umbreon/Flareon hybrid pokemon that was above the lab.

When she had volunteered, she had only agreed because she had wanted to make the professor happy, especially when he was so excited that his first experiment worked. She just couldn't say no and the worst thing that could have happened was her hair might go out of order, her only regret was that she used her beloved houndoom, Sarah. She would miss playing with Sarah in the yard but she new that Sarah was still there, she could feel the slight nudge of Sarah's mind touch hers every now and then.

She turned her attention back to Professor Neil, "Everything looks and feels so different..." She trails off as her voice sounds rougher, almost like she were growling. The Professor chuckles lightly and makes a motion for her to follow him to the full length mirror across the room, as she walks she notices that she's a little bent forward and slightly unbalanced.

As she steps up to the mirror, she freezes as what stares at her is nothing she's ever seen before, the head... Her head looked exactly like a houndooms except the muzzle was a little shorter, and she still had her blue eyes. Her long blonde hair is all but gone except for short spikes at the top and sides of her head that have blonde tips, complete with two long horns that curl backward a bit. Knowing the horns would be longer if her and Sarah were male, her entire body was covered in short black fur, except for around the muzzle and her belly, it was yellow and orange color. She had short unretractable claws at the tip of each finger and longer slender ones on her toes, her knees were bent forward more which made her stand in a ready-to-dash stance. She still had on her white lab coat and she also had her human parts that made her a woman, completing her body was a long, slender black tale protruding from just above her pelvic bone which had an arrow head at the tip.

The Professor's voice snapped her out of her reverie, "Well,now that you've had a look at yourself... Do you think you can do an attack of some sort?"

She was slightly taken aback by the question, but then ponders it for a moment as she turns away from her rather shocking new reflection before she suddenly feels an intense heat form at the back of her throat. Reacting from habit she opens her mouth so as to try and get rid of the heat, when a burst of seethingly hot flamethrower erupted from her throat and out into the middle of the lab, singing the corner of a machine to the point it melted part of it. The sudden intensity of it shocked her into flinching and she fell backwards out of surprise and fear.

While the Professor meerly stood there a little wide-eyed at the intensity of the flamethrower, never had he seen such a powerful blast before. He thought to himself that being a hybrid, perhaps it was possible that it amplified the attacking powers of the pokemon... What an enormously great side effect that created as he grinned wide at the thought.

"That was beautiful Angela, that was the best flamethrower I've ever seen in my 30 years of work" he grinned at her and she couldn't help but grin back as she stood back up and without really thinking about it, she let her tougne out in a doggy fashion and made a sort of silly grin and her tail wagged a little which she didn't really notice.

The Professor was motioning her to follow him to another machine when a huge explosion sounded from up above that shook the ground and made both her and the Professor stumble and fall on the floor, she heard small paws come rushing in the room and looked up to see the Professor's Umbreon/Flareon hybrid pokemon jumping up and down making frantic whimpers of alarm. Thats when they too rushed in, she didn't know who they were for they wore all black clothing and hoods with silver trimming with a huge 'A' on the sides of the hood.

They had them surrounded by their pokemon in seconds, they stood there watching Angela and the Professor and thats when she heard _his_ foot steps, she would never forget his face. He was the only one without a hood, he had long silver hair and a narrow pale face, he also had a red scar that ran from his forehead, over his left eye and down to his neck. He also was the only one not wearing black, in fact he wore the exact opposite, being long white robes with a large black 'S' on his chest instead of an 'A'.

"Who-who are you people and what do you want with us?" The Professor exclaimed fearfully. The silver man meerly grinned and said in a tone of that of an angry hissing seviper.

"I am Skycian, one of the four Silent Elites... I am here to retrieve that machine that you've just finished for our leader of Team Abyss..." Skycian grinned as the professor and Angela's eyes widened in fear, for they knew who they were, everyone knew who they were. They were the most feared criminals, stealing hords of pokemon from small villages and stealing what ever they thought was valuable or needed. Skycian grinned wider in a cheshire cat grin when he gazed upon the machine that he had come for.

"No, you can't have my machine! It's not even finished, if you take it now, who knows what will happen?" Professor Neil exclaimed frantically and angerly, as he was telling the truth, it was only by chance that he succeeded with Angela, but who knows what other side effects there are?

Skycian turned to look Angela up and down then at the Umbreon/Flareon hybrid, then said, "But it seems to have worked perfectly to me... So if you would just stay out of our way..." He motioned to the machine and one of the many black clothed men pulled out a remote that held a button, and when he pushed it.

An explosion erupted and then the ceiling gave way, revealing five large helicopter like vessels in the air, each one had two hanging hooks that rushed down and attached themselves to the hybrid machine. Which then they started lifting the massive machine into the air, but before they were more than ten feet in the air, the Professor shouted to his hybrid pokemon whom then used lava plume that knocked the surrounding black clothed men back against the walls, except their leader, who had dodged.

The hybrid pokemon then continued to attack the many hooks that were attached to the machine, by then though the cloaked men had recovered and had their pokemon attack... Which was a fatal mistake, for one of their many attacking pokemon accidently hit the side of the machine, which cracked the side open, releasing a thick cloud of blue smoke. Within seconds everyone in the room was engluffed in blue smoke, instantly all men and women were being bonded with the nearest pokemon to them, including their leader who had happened to release his Absol that was standing beside him.

The cloud of gas continued to spread, it had reacted in the air which then created more gas that lead it to spread across the countryside. Skycian and his followers fled by ladders that had been ordered to be dropped down from the many vessels, and as they were fleeing they saw that the gas had already spread to a 50 mile radius from the lab, they watched as hundreds of people became bonded with their pokemom.

The vessels dropped the machine that was now fifty feet above ground, and when it hit the ground it exploded... The now hybrid Skycian doubted anyone could have survived that... He turned his horned head away from the scene, even as the gas continued to spread...

**xxx**

**This is my first fanfic :3 Hope you enjoyed it! PLZ REVIEW!!!!!!**


	2. Explosion

**Explosion**

It's been five years since the incident with the gas that bonded people to their pokemon. The gas had continued to spread over the continent of Varlisa; it had even spread over the Castle Embry, the capital of Varlisa, it's King and Queen rule over all of Varlisa and surrounding islands. King Alex was away on the far side of the island, there for personal business and the gas only spread to a little over half the continent before it dispersed in the air and vanished.

But sadly, Queen Vixxen was outside in the castle gardens, enjoying the clean air with her nine tails when the gas came and enveloped the castle and it's habitants. When the King caught wind of the mass chaos that had erupted on half the continent, he immediately rushed back to the castle where he found his wife in their bedroom. He was horrified when he saw that she had been bonded, her long exotic green dress with gold trimming was still the same except that there were nine slender golden tails sprouting from her lower back. She looked to be covered in long golden fur and when she turned around to look at the King, he gasped because her eyes were still the brilliant green he always knew but as for the rest of her face, she looked exactly like a ninetails, standing proudly on two legs.

As a result he instantly grew hard and cold toward her, at what happened and instead of trying to find away of reversing the effects of the gas, he had ordered all knights and other people of the court that weren't bonded to seize all bonded people and kill them. The Queen cried out to him to stop what he was doing, and when she tried to prevent it, he had come after her with his royal pokemon Drapion.

But some of the servants and maids of the Queen who had become hybrids, came to the Queens aid and helped her flee. After that, all people and pokemon who were not hybrid started to attack them because they were different and they thought they where evil, vile creatures and shouldn't be allowed to live. All the hybrids fled to one side of the continent with Queen Vixxen at their side, they let her lead them.

The battles that ensued, caused the continent to be split into two countries of opposing sides, it was an all out war between the two. The Queen wanting to be able to live with being who she was and the King wanted to be rid of the horrible creatures. Neither side was giving in and the hybrids being both human and pokemon were stronger than just a pokemon or a human. But the humans kept bringing in weird, exotic weapons and devices that were introduced by King Alex himself. Though where he had obtained them, no one knew or from who.

As the two countries of Morganna and Trytania were trying to kill each other, Team Abyss watched them from a far... Waiting for the perfect opportunity to put their plans into motion...

**xxx**

The tree leaves rustled against the wind as I move silently through the dense forest foilage, my long slender ears twitching as I searched for my target. A little movement up above in a tree not far from where I am catches my attention, I start to grin mischievously.

I slink silently up a tree towards the direction of the sound. I spot some yellow in the trees that I know all too well. I spring forward gracefully like that of a Milotic swimming through water. As I'm flying through the air I tackle my target out of the tree. A loud yelp was heard as we both land on the ground with a loud thud and some groaning afterwards as the target I was after was pinned underneath me.

"Ow, BLUE! You didn't have to tackle me, you could have just shouted 'I FOUND YOU!' or something... In hide-and-seek, you don't have to tackle people." She ranted up at me.

I barely paid any attention to my younger sister as she ranted, for I knew as well as her that she enjoyed it never the less. So I simply smiled and cut off my sisters ranting by ruffling her spiky golden, yellow hair saying.

"Oh admit it, this wouldn't be half as fun if I didn't tackle you every time. Plus you get to tackle me too if you find me, so lighten up Liz." I reply, smiling at Liz before getting off of her and standing up, helping Liz up as well.

I watched as my little sister brushed the dust and other particles off of her baggy cargo shorts. She had been bonded with a Jolteon so my sisters body was entirely covered with short yellow fur with tuffs of white fur surrounding her neck. The tuffs of spikey white fur were not as long as a normal Jolteon's would have been.

Her hair was tied back into a ponytail most of the time, it was dark yellow that faded to black. Her face resembled a Jolteon but she still had her milky, chocolate brown eyes. She wore glasses as the transformation hadn't cured her near-sightedness. She also wore a long, form fitting uniform jacket that she insisted on wearing on hot summer days. She had longer legs than most others but she was still a little short considering her age of only 15 and also, when compared to me, Liz was short.

"Come on, I'll race you back to the house." I challenged, taking off at an incredible speed, but was soon over taken by Liz as being a Jolteon, she was insanely fast. And, since she was also small, it made my little sister impossible to catch even with the move quick attack, not that I tried.

"Hah! I beat you!" Liz shouted gleefully from a few hundred yards ahead of me, I could see that my sister was already entering our big two story house.

The house itself was a light yellow-green color to match the surrounding field of tall grass the house was seated on, complete with light blue shingles to match the everlasting blue skies.

The house was located in a pretty meadow on the outskirts of the little town of Lunier (Loon-ee-air) which was surrounded by mountains, this made the little village very secluded from outside influences. Only a handful of outside people knew the location of the village, and even fewer people knew how to get through the mountains to get to Lunier.

Only a few chosen people would get to leave the village for supplies, usually the store owner. Besides him, only a few people have ever seen the outside world; and due to the whispers of the raging war, the mayor forbade anyone but the store owner to leave the valley for fear the war would come to the village.

The wind blew gently as I made my way to the house, walking slowly as there was no need to run now. The wind bent the grass and rustled my hair. I looked to the south at one of the five big windmills the town used for power and other things. I watched in slight awe as the wooden blades moved slowly as a bunch of Beautiflies floated gently in front of it, before entering the house.

"Have fun?" My mother asked as soon as I stepped through the back door and into the kitchen. The kitchen was rather small, considering the large appearance of the house. Mom stood at the counter making homemade apple pie. She was bonded with an Espeon because our house was and still is a pokemon rescue shelter.

Most the pokemon that my family rescues are Eevees because they are very common in the valley. So every member of the family was bonded with an Eevee or an Eevee evolution, including myself. With the exception of my older half sister who was bonded to the Luxray she had been raising.

"Yes, Liz had a hard time finding me though, even with my bright fur." I smirked, as I remembered Liz having a very hard time trying to find me in the under brush because I had hidden my scent and barely moved a muscle while my sister searched for me. Though Liz still should have found me because I stood out like the moon on a starless night I thought, for I was bonded with the Glaceon I was raising.

"Hmm..." My mother said, it appeared she was in deep thought, you could tell because her slender, split purple tail would start twitching, along with her long slender purple ears.

So I made my way to my room, waving a quick hello in my fathers direction. My father then returned the quick hello with an ecstatic, over dramatic waving session. I sighed in annoyance, ignoring him I heads up stairs, also ignoring my bickering twin brothers whom were also bonded with a Vaporeon and a Flareon, which wasn't a very good combination for twins in my opinion.

I walked passed Liz's room and going up to the attic, which was my room. I entered my rather, messy and disorganized room that I liked to call cozy which I also shared with my half sister Neko. Noting that Neko wasn't there, I assumed that she was on the roof again, reading as usual, which was her habit.

Then all of a sudden I was attacked by a blur of white, and knocked to the floor. I looked up to see my Togekiss sitting on my chest. She nuzzled me affectionately with her face (I'm not sure if it's a muzzle or beak), making a cute humming sound.

"Toge!" She said, smiling at me.

"I thought I said not to come in the room Snow, you know how Neko is. Your feathers make her sneeze and we don't want that to happen." I said with no real hint of anger, it was just too hard to be mad at a Togekiss, let alone lecture one.

Normally everyone could understand what pokemon said now that everyone in the valley was part pokemon, but I couldn't. I didn't know why, maybe it was a defect but who knows , but me and Snow could communicate fine. Snow seemed to know what I said, and it wasn't hard to know what Snow wanted.

Another thing about being bonded to a pokemon is that, if you were bonded at a young age, you grow extremely fast. In just 4 weeks you'll go from being a new born baby to age 10, and in 6 months you'll go from being 10 to age 15. After the age of 15 you only grow a year every 6 months till your 24 then its a year every 12 months as before.

Snow jumped off of me and flew around to land on my pillow, making herself comfy knowing that my pillow was made from feathers... She was very smart, I had to admit.

I was going to flop on my bed with Snow when I stopped to look at myself in the full length mirror.

I had long, slender crystal shaped ears, my hair was a navy color with a darker blue at the tips of the hair, that fell to just below my shoulders that I usually kept down. My body was covered in short, thick light blue fur with darker blue patches of fur on my back in the shape of gems, though you couldn't see them for I wore clothes. I wore my favortie black mini dress with blue stars on the corner of the left side, that went down to the bottom of my dress. I also wore knee long shorts that were matching black but instead of stars, there was a silver-blue design in the shape of a diamond on the outer sides. A long slender, flat light blue tail protruded from behind me, at the tip it was a darker blue in the shape of a gem that I curled as I thought of it.

I moved away from the mirror to resume my last thought and flop on my single bed with Snow. I had just turned over to look out the window when I saw a fiery light outside followed by a large explosion that shook the house and me off the bed. I sat there on the floor stunned while Snow kept nudging me, until Neko jumped in through the window with Rune, her Pikachu.

"What are you doing on the floor Blue? Come on, get up! Everyone's already outside." Neko said hurriedly as she ran out of the room, pulling me with her. We ran passed Liz's room, passed the twins room, down the stairs and ran out the front door to stand next to the rest of our family whom were already outside watching the fiery scene.

Snow landed on my head just as I took in what everyone saw. Which was an enormous, flaming metal contraption with long protruding metal wing looking things. I didn't know what it was, I'd never seen anything like it before, the metal contraption groaned as it tilted onto its side causing a burst of fire to erupt from its belly.

"... An airship." My mother whispered in awe as I stared wide-eyed at the thing. Airship? What's an airship? I thought as I continued to stare at it, I noticed that other people from the village had gathered around the fiery mess of the contraption called an airship. They were trying to put out the fire using their abilities, and from what I could see, others were putting out the fire using sand from around them.

"I'm going to help them, that fire is too big for just a few people. Blue! Jazz! Your both coming with me, we need more people with the power to use water type moves," my father said, even as he started to run towards the immense blaze.

Jazz was the twin that was bonded to Vaporeon, so he would be very helpful. I could use the move waterpulse which was also very helpful, and my ice moves would be of good use as well, for fire and ice canceled each other out.

Me and Jazz raced towards the airship, with Snow following me, behind our father who was also bonded with an Eevee. His brown bushy tail swayed from side to side as he ran; he wore baggy brown shorts and a black dress shirt.

My brother's fish-like tail swished back and forth like he was swimming through the air, his face was kind of hilarious when you first laid eyes on him because surrounding his face was a white fin that made him look like he wore an old king's outfit from way back when. His ears were large yellow and finned looking, running down his spine was short fin like horns. He was covered in a slippery skin that was almost equivalent to a Seviper's smooth leathery skin, except that his was bright blue and when in water. He would be unbelievable fast and agile, he hadn't quite mastered how to disappear yet but he was still unbeatable when compared to everyone else.

I heard the sound of someone coming up behind me, so I glanced back to see that Neko too was following right behind me. Neko winked at me as she came up running up beside me. She had long spiky black hair with reddish tips.

She wore a black tank top with a net mesh t-shirt over it. She was covered in semi thick, black and blue fur. She had large circular ears that were a light blue with a yellow centre, and she wore torn blue jean shorts but not because she thought it was cool. She wore them because any time she did anything physical, her muscles would tense and stretch the fabric to the point it literally ripped.

Her hands were more paw looking than actual fingers, the only thing that kept them human was the opposable thumbs. Her legs and arms were more slender than a regular Luxray but packed more strength, you could tell when she flexed a forearm or thigh. Protruding from behind was a long slender black tail with a star at the tip of it, but the most noticeable thing about Neko was her big crimson eyes. They were so menacing that most people stayed away from her, but aside from the eyes, Neko was probably the most friendliest person you could ever meet.

"What are you doing, Neko?" I said to her when it was evident that she wasn't slowing down, also noticing Rune was on Neko's back.

"I'm coming with you, isn't that obvious?" Neko replied sarcastically, like that could have been the most stupidest thing to say.

"But... Dad didn't call you, you really have no reason to follow us..." I said suspiciously, I knew Neko all to well, and I knew she wasn't just coming to watch for her sharp eyes could see what they were doing from a long way away.

"I want some of that metal from the thing... You know, for the... uh... you know, the secret." Neko replied, embarrassed. She had this habit of hording metal scraps and pieces of machinery because she loved created weird contraptions and other oddities. Once she made a robotic Eevee but equipped it with an assortment of weapons... It didn't turn out too well, our father was still repairing the laser beam holes in the roof.

I just groaned at my older sisters antics before turning my attention back to the moment at hand. The heat from the immense airship hit me like a shock wave, for I was a lot more sensitive to the heat and I felt it before anyone else did. My body involuntarily shivered at the intense heat that got hotter the closer I got, my tail twitched uneasily.

We were almost there when a blur of yellow blew passed me and Neko, quickly over taking Jazz and speeding passed our father. I knew at once it was Liz, she just couldn't sit still especially when something like this happens, not that it happens often.

When we reached the base of the Airship, Liz was already firing off shadow ball's at parts of the fire, trying to smother it. The fire was like an inferno, it was so hot that it was setting the surrounding trees on fire just by the temperature of the blaze. That's when their father noted Neko was there also, but he didn't comment on it, he just observed the airship before giving out orders.

"Jazz, your coming with me, we'll head to the left side where the fire is most intense; we'll need to put out that fire as much as possible. Also, Jazz... Help Liz out too, make sure she doesn't do anything too hasty, she has a habit of doing that with her speed." He then turned his attention to me.

"Blue, go around to the other side where the fire is less potent and see if you can find a way in. We're going to tackle this thing on both sides, alright? Oh and Blue, if you find any survivors, bring them out as fast as you can!" He said, as Jazz took off to the left where most of the other villagers were and Liz, they were cutting down trees so the fire wouldn't spread and putting out already fire encased trees.

Our father then turned to Neko as I took off to the right of airship with Snow. "As for you Neko... Just try not to get any serious injuries will you? And try putting out the fire too... I'm sure your irontail can kick up dirt to spray over parts of the fire." Neko nodded quickly, but her eyes were more focused on the bright shiny pieces of metal that were scattered all around her and she just couldn't help smiling at the abundant new ideas that sprang to her head.

I wandered around to the right side of the vessel with Snow hovering above. I'd been searching for an entrance for awhile with no luck. I'd also been shooting spheres of water at whatever fire I could and freezing others, while Snow used ancient power to smother flames. I was just coming around a corner when I spotted a metal door that was just hanging closed, the bottom hinge was broken so it swung open quite easily.

The inside was dark and smoky, the air was so thick with smoke I had to use icy wind and Snow's air slash to blow parts of the smoke away so we could enter. There were many doors leading to Arceus knows where, me and Snow came to a two way hall way when a burst of fire erupted from one of the rooms behind me.

I was knocked to the floor, though I couldn't feel any pain; I looked back to see that

Snow had used protect saving us from the fire. She then came and started tugging on my ear, wanting me to follow. So I got up and went to the look into the room the fire came from.

I gasped; inside the room on the floor was a pokemon. It looked to be very badly hurt. I moved forward cautiously. The pokemon turned out to be an Umbreon, and there was a piece of rafter that had it pinned. I rushed over and with Snow's help we managed to get the burning hunk of wood off of it.

Very gently, so as to not further injure the Umbreon, I carefully placed it on its back only to find it was heavy.

"Ugh, they must feed their pokemon well," I grunted as I hurried to get out of there with Snow right behind me.

We rushed outside, where I then layed the Umbreon on the ground near a tree where I gasped in surprise. For it wasn't just an Umbreon; _he_ was an Umbreon hybrid and it appeared that he had several burns on him.

"Wow... That explains why he was so heav-" I cut myself off because just as I had said that, one of his eyes opened a tiny bit to reveal a beautiful, sparkling emerald iris. It was so far from what I had expected that I couldn't speak for a moment, which then he spoke.

"Q-Queen... Help... This.." He gasped in an effort to speak, he tried to lift his arm for me but the action made him flinch and he hissed in pain. I knelt down beside him, retrieving what ever it was he was going to give me. His eye watched me as I took from his hand a piece of paper that was partially burnt.

I unfolded the paper only to drop it in horror. I jumped back a few feet wide-eyed and too horrified to say anything but have my jaw dropped. For the paper wasn't a letter no, it wasn't even anything royal.

What was on the paper was a big, black letter, a capital 'A' with a small sentence that read "We're coming for you, Vixxen." Signed with a small silver 'S'.

**xxx**

**Sorry for the ever long wait, I have too many things going at once lol!  
Hope you enjoyed zeh long chapter ^.^  
**


End file.
